Tengo una rival
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio encuentra una rival en la conquista del amor de la distraída baterista, ¿quién será? - Summary no tan bueno como la historia, lean ;) y si lo hacen, dejen reviews con su opinión! yo sé que quieren (-8
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas ! :)

El día de hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración, por lo que no pude evitar el publicarlo :D Esta historia no tiene nada que ver ni está ligada a mi anterior publicación "La amo y siempre lo haré"

Disclaimer: K-on! no me pertenece, si así fuera, probablemente habría mucho más Ritsu y mucho mucho Mitsu :3

Pues... ¿qué más puedo decir?

¿disfruten la lectura?

* * *

Odiaba este sentimiento, ¿ira? no... ¿desprecio? tampoco, ¿celos? definitivamente, Ritsu me había platicado de cuando salió con Mugi, y... sonaba tan feliz, yo obviamente estaba molesta! pero conmigo misma, si yo... si yo hubiera aceptado el salir con ella, Ritsu y yo hubiéramos hecho todo eso, no Mugi y Ritsu.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, yo sé que le gusto a Ritsu, era casi imposible no notarlo, solo... estoy esperando a que ella se anime a decirme, solo espero que falte tanto tiempo, "¿por qué no le declaras tú?" pensó mi mente repentinamente, ese esa un pensamiento bastante común en mi, pero la verdad... me daba miedo que eso que yo veo con obviedad, resulten ser mis esperanzas elevadas debido al gran amor que siento por mi mejor amiga.

Suspiré, a parte... a Mugi no le puede gustar Ritsu, ¿verdad?, yo sé... bueno, yo creo que a ella le gusta Sawa-chan, así es como debe ser, Mugi quiere a Sawa-chan mientras Ritsu y yo nos amamos mutuamente, o ¿realmente debía ser así? Sinceramente quería gritar, ¿por qué mi mente decide trabajar tanto en las ocasiones que desearía jamás se hubiese encendido?

Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta de mi habitación, lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos, anhelaba que fuera Ritsu, que llegará, me abrazara, dijera que estaba enamorada de mí, que soy la única a la que amará alguna vez, que ella y yo estaremos juntas para siempre. La puerta se abrió, me sobresalté y vi una rubia cabellera asomarse, sabía quien era.

-Hola Mio-chan, ¿puedo pasar?- Mencionó Mugi, con su serena sonrisa, Mio la observó un momento y asintió. - Vengo a hablar de algo importante, Mio.- La rubia cambió su serena sonrisa a un rostro serio e ilegible, esto puso nerviosa a la pelinegra quien tan solo tragó saliva y le dio una seña para que prosiguiera.

- ¿Te gusta Ricchan, cierto? - Preguntó la rubia, el rostro serio jamás dejó su rostro, esto comenzaba a asustar a la ojigris, que por un momento estuvo a punto de decir "no" pero algo en ella sabía que al contestar eso, le daría carta abierta a la ojiazul sentada frente a ella poder cortejar a la energética baterista sin miedo a tener un inconveniente con Mio.

- Sí, de hecho, creo que estoy enamorada de ella - Respondió la bajista, con una voz temblorosa, enorme sonrojo y mucha determinación.

La rubia frente a ella se limitó a observarla, -Lo siento, Mio-chan, pero Ricchan también me gusta, - La Ojou-sama buscaba la mirada de Mio y la encontró, se vieron profundamente a los ojos por un largo rato, no sabían cuanto fue, pero Mugi prosiguió hablando. - Te daré una gran batalla, ¿sabes?, tengo la desventaja de que a ella ya le gustas, pero yo... yo la puedo conquistar. - La determinación jamás dejó la voz de la tecladista, quien ahora también estaba sonrojada enormemente.

- Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer.- La bajista le sonrió a la tecladista y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso el teléfono de ambas sonó, un mensaje de Ritsu había llegada, las estaba invitando a ambas a pasar un día como el que pasó con Mugi.

Mugi rápidamente le contestó diciendo que llegara a la casa de la pelinegra, que ahí la estarían esperando. La rubia le sonrió a la pelinegra, le extendió la mano y la pelinegra la tomó. Sabían que sería un juego limpio, finalmente, solo la mejor, ante los ojos de Ritsu, sería la ganadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos y chicas, acabo de terminar evaluaciones, por lo que es probable que actualice la historia a diario, no será muy larga, pero espero que le guste :3

Bueno... disfruten ! :)

* * *

Mugi, Ritsu y yo la estabamos pasando muy bien, a pesar de que me sentía algo celosa cuando había algún contacto algo cercano con Mugi, pude percatarme de que mi querida Mugi, también mostraba señales de celos cuando Ritsu se acercaba demasiado a mi.

En este momento, Ritsu estaba en una de esas máquinas donde podías sacar peluches, Mugi y yo habíamos ido por algo de beber, ya que Ritsu nos había traído corriendo por casi todo el centro comercial hasta ahora.

-Chicas...- escuchamos detrás de nosotras, Ritsu estaba ahí con las manos en la espalda y esa sonrisa tan encantadora suya. Le sonreímos y ella estiró los brazos, eran dos peluches, exactamente iguales. - Quería darles algo por aceptar salir conmigo, sé que puedo ser algo molesta y más ahora que debería de estudiar en lugar de perder el tiempo, así que... Gracias - un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la baterista, a Mugi se le iluminaron los ojos y le agradeció con un pequeño abrazo a Ritsu, yo me acerqué a Ritsu y me entregó el peluche. Mugi y yo nos miramos, creo que estábamos pensando lo mismo, ella era realmente adorable.

-Bueno, bueno chicas... ahora, a ¡comer!- gritó Ritsu emocionada.

Seguimos juntas en la mesa aún tras terminar de comer, Ritsu contaba anécdotas graciosas, nos hacía reír, sus ojos iluminados, sus encantadoras sonrisas, su poco femenina pero sinceramente adorable risa. Seguíamos riendo, ya no sabía ni porqué nos reíamos pero me encantaban estos momentos.

-Hola, - escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotras. Era un apuesto joven, ojos azules, cabello negro y un sonrojo muy adorable.

- Hola - dijo Ritsu, él se sonrojó y él a través de señas le pidió se acercara. Ella se negó.- ¿qué quieres?, no te lo digo a mal, pero... ah, ya entiendo ¿quieres que le de a una de ellas tu número o algo así?, acércate, no tengas miedo.- Ella le dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y él se sonrojó aún más, pero se acercó.

-No... no, vengo a darles mi número, bueno... no a ellas.- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y seguía bastante rojo.

-Oh, entonces... ¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo Ritsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Quiero.. quiero invitarte a salir.- Ritsu, Mugi y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. "¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

-a... a ¿mi?- Ritsu se había sonrojado severamente y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

- Sí, trabajo aquí en Max Burger, y... te he visto de lejos desde hace unos meses, no me había atrevido a hablarte pero hoy quiero invitarte a salir...- El chico miraba a otro lado... el sonrojo era enorme, mientras que mi expresión y la de Mugi eran muy semejantes, sorpresa, el tipo tomó aire, volteó hacia Ritsu

- ¿Por qué yo? no es por nada, pero Mugi y Mio son mucho más bonitas que yo...- dijo Ritsu con una voz muy baja, ni yo ni Mugi habíamos visto esa expresión, esa mirada, no habíamos escuchado esa voz, realmente estaba avergonzada pero... se veía tan... adorable.

-Porque... eres hermosa,- dijo él con una sonrisa, algo tonta si cabe señalar, - Pero, de lejos te he visto como actúas, como hablas, como ríes, yo... yo me siento un acosador en este momento, pero enserio, me enamoré de ti, eres... eres perfecta.- el color en el rostro de él tan solo era equiparable al color del rostro de Ritsu.

- Lo siento, es... es muy dulce de tu parte, rayos esto no me pasa seguido... - dijo para ella esto último, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada al saber que diría que no.- Mira, enserio eres muy dulce y en otra situación te diría que sí, creo que por primera vez diré esto en voz alta, pero creo que te mereces una explicación, lo que me limita a poder salir contigo es... es que me gustan las mujeres, lo siento.- Ritsu ahora estaba más roja, y el muchacho la miraba sorprendida, mientras que Mugi y yo nos quitamos un peso de encima, ¿qué tal si ella no hubiera sido "de esa manera"? eso hubiera sido... incómodo.

-Bueno... al menos puedo decir que me rechazaron, pero que a cualquier otro tipo que te invite también lo rechazaras.- dijo el con una sonrisa amable y ligeramente triste.- Por cierto, me llamo Haru Takanashi, y... si... alguna vez cambias de opinión... siéntete libre de llamarme, Ritsu.- él, aún sonrojado y sorprendido, le dio un papel con su número y le guiñó el ojo.

Él se despidió y se retiró, una sonrisa de derrota en su rostro.

- ¿qué diablos acaba de pasar? .- Dijo Ritsu con los ojos aún abiertos, - Bueno... emm, me imagino que ustedes ya se imaginaban cual era mi inclinación, pero.. no se preocupen - dijo con una sonrisa, - El hecho de que "voltee" hacia ese lado, no significa que aspire más que su amistad. - Estaba bastante nerviosa y se le notaba.

Volteé a ver a Mugi y creo que ella quería decirle que ella también era así, por lo que no podría quedarme atrás, tomé aire y la miré.

- Ritsu... Yo, t-tam-también soy de esa manera.- Dije algo avergonzada.

-De hecho creo que nadie que sea miembro actual de música ligera es realmente "straight"- Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa, Ritsu sonrió. Nos observamos detenidamente y comenzamos a reir con mucha fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato de seguir juntas, Ritsu tuvo que irse, algo de que sus padres regresarían temprano ahora, por lo que tendría que llegar temprano.

Mugi y yo nos caminábamos juntas de regreso

-Fue un día... bastante interesante.- Dijo Mugi.

-Sí... la verdad que sí, - Contesté con duda

- Debo apresurarme, poco a poco más gente se dará cuenta de los perfecta que es, y no quiero que vaya a llegar en el día en que vaya a perder, más si pierdo en contra de alguien que no seas tú. - Mencionó con simpleza.

- Pero no podemos "declararnos"- Contesté a su estamento. - Debemos conquistarla y ella es la que se tiene que declarar, porque quieras que no, el hecho de que seamos sus amigas quizás podría hacerla tomar una decisión que no desea si alguna se le declara. - Ella asintió, y de nuevo estiró su mano, la tomé.

- Espero un juego limpio, y no perderé en contra tuya, señorita Akiyama.- Dijo de manera algo dramática, lo cual me hizo reír delicadamente.

- Oh pero pequeña Kotobuki, yo tampoco perderé ante ti.- Soltó mi mano y me sonrió de lado.

- Mucha suerte, pero es enserio, no me dejaré perder.- Me guiñó el ojo y se fue en dirección a la estación del tren.

No perderé Mugi, verás que ella será mía, y si no me elige, al menos podré decir, que di lo mejor de mi y que la batalla y me enemigo, fueron dignos.

Me retiré en dirección a mi casa, sonreí al ver la más reciente de mis fotos, Mugi, Ritsu y yo, con nuestros respectivos peluches, vi a Ritsu y esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, pelearé por ti, te lo juro.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, queridos lectores, disculpen que ayer no subí el capítulo pero estaba cansada... y me quedé dormida.. y... nyeh... no lo subí, sorry.

bueno... disfruten !

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses, Mugi y yo habíamos "luchado" intensamente por llamar su atención, teníamos pequeños altercados amables que Ritsu notaba y preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba, ninguna jamás dijo nada.

Un día, Mugi y yo íbamos a casa de Ritsu, y la vimos en la puerta hablando con el muchacho que se le había declarado hace unos meses... Haru? creo que se llamaba, ella parecía que le estaba platicando algo muy importante y él tan solo asentía, a lo lejos lo escuché decir:

-Entonces... ellas han estado discutiendo "amablemente", ¿eso te preocupa?- Ella nos vio y le hizo una seña a él de que guardara silencio, el se veía como que estaba pensando intensamente algo.

-Hola Ritsu - Dijo Mugi acercándose a Ritsu y dándole un pequeño abrazo, no podía quedarme atrás.

-Hola, Ricchan- Jalé a Ritsu del abrazo de Mugi y la abracé. Mugi me dio una mirada acusadora y Ritsu se zafó de mi abrazo, mientras que Haru, tan solo observaba sonriente la situación.

-Ustedes dos, por favor, ya, deténganse, no entiendo porqué últimamente todo es un problema aunque sea "amable" entre ustedes pero necesito que me lo expliquen y ya. - Dijo Ritsu con una voz demandante.

-Yo sé que pasa aquí, - Dijo Haru con una sonrisa - Ritsu, ante todo, no me detengas, ok? es solo para probar un punto. - Ella asintió desconcertada mientras Mugi y yo no entendíamos qué sucedía.

Él sonrió ampliamente, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Ritsu, ella se sonrojó y movió su mano para empujarlo - Confía en mi...- Susurró él, y Ritsu se detuvo,volteé a ver a Mugi y pude ver que estaba colorada de los celos, y pude sentir mi rostro de la misma o de una mayor temperatura.

Tomé el brazo de Haru y lo jalé, alejándole de Ritsu, MI Ritsu, sin darme cuenta había dicho esas últimas dos palabras y Mugi reaccionó.

-¿quién dijo que es tuya?¡Es mía!-

- Te dije que sabía que pasaba entre ellas... - Dijo Haru con una sonrisa, las dos nos detuvimos y nos percatamos de que él nos había timado y nos había hecho demostrar la razón de nuestros altercados, las dos nos sonrojamos y Ritsu solo nos observaba con la boca abierta.

-No es cierto... - susurró ella, - ¡Esto no me ayuda en absoluto!- Gritó algo frustrada, nadie de los presentes (más que Ritsu me imagino) entendió que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó Haru cerca de Ritsu, ella asintió y él se fue rápidamente de ahí.

-Ritsu... ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunté cuidadosamente y ella solo gruñó en frustración, Mugi puso su mano en el hombro de Ritsu y ella suspiró.

-Siempre... siempre había tenido muy claro que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? - dijo observándome, yo me sonrojé y Mugi frunció el ceño, - pero, desde hace unos meses, como un mes antes de salir con Mugi, me di cuenta que ella me gusta... - Cerró los ojos con fuerza y prosiguió.

-Creí que podría aclarar mi mente, saber a quién de ustedes dos es a la que realmente quiero, había pensado en hablar con ustedes, esperaba que al menos una de ustedes se sintiera atraída hacia mi... ¡no las dos!- el último trozo lo gritó. Tomó aire - Y luego... ¿todas esas discusiones y altercados eran por mi? ¿qué acaso soy un pedazo de carne por el que debían pelear?¿o un trofeo acaso? - Para este momento lágrimas de frustración salieron de su rostro. - Maldita sea, necesito ir a dar una vuelta. -

Con eso se retiró y nos dejó a mi y a Mugi fuera de su casa, sorpresa en nuestros rostros, por su confesión y, al menos a mi, me dejo muy pensativa, ella tenía razón, habíamos estado discutiendo y peleando por ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne mientras Mugi y yo nos comportábamos como bestias poco pensantes discutiendo por ella, la traté como si fuera un premio que debía ganar en contra de Mugi y no como el amor de mi vida.

Voltee a ver a mi adversaria, ambas habíamos sido dignas en la batalla y nuestros enemigos también lo habían sido, pero no nos percatamos de que ninguna, al menos no ahora, nos habíamos comportado dignamente para poder realmente tener el premio, bueno... a Ritsu.

"Lo siento, Ritsu..." mi mente pensó, ahora debo encontrar como disculparme, no antes de que Mugi lo haga, porque si pienso así seguiré corroborando lo que mi pequeña oji-ámbar dijo, sino antes de que mi castaña se arrepienta de alguna vez haberme querido.

Volteé en dirección a Mugi, creo que pensábamos lo mismo, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, trazos de lágrimas tenía en sus mejillas y se fue, sin decir una palabra, hacia su casa (me imagino), "Oh Dios... qué hemos hecho..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos, he aquí la cuarta parte de la historia, creo que solo serán otros dos o tres capítulos más. Bueno... disfruten !

P.D. A partir de aquí será una redacción en tercera persona.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas y Ritsu no les hablaba, jamás había estado realmente molesta, pero... se sentía como un objeto, algo por lo que se debía competir para ganar, en pocas palabras, se sentía indignada.

Además de que sus amigas habían estado tan ocupadas discutiendo entre sí que no se percataron de que Ritsu estaba teniendo problemas, su madre había perdido el empleo y ella (para poder pagar los exámenes de admisión a las universidades) tuvo que obtener un empleo de medio tiempo. En las prácticas, llegaba y les pedía a las chicas ensayar rápido, porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero nadie entendía porqué.

Mio y Mugi sentían que era su culpa, y se sentían muy mal, por lo que un día, decidieron seguir a Ritsu para disculparse juntas, sin pelear, unidas con un mismo fin, que la ambarina sonriera igual que antes. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que Ritsu iba a uno de los lugares con mayor índice de inseguridad de su pequeña ciudad y entró a un pequeño bar, esto las confundió severamente, sabían que ya todas (menos Azusa) eran mayores de edad, pero una de las políticas de toda la vida de Ritsu es que no era necesario el beber para divertirse o para superar problemas.

De todas maneras, fueron tras ella, pero al entrar la perdieron de vista, hasta que vieron a una Ritsu que raras veces tenían la oportunidad de ver, una Ritsu sin su emblemática diadema, con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, camisa de botones blanca que resaltaba muy bien sus curvas y un delantal negro, Ritsu era mesera en ese bar, y ahora todo tenía (o algo así) sentido para las chicas, se acercaron a Ritsu y ella se sorprendió al verlas, se acercó a ellas.

-Hola, no sabía que venían a estos lugares, ¿quieren una mesa? - Su tono parecía sorprendido pero a final de cuentas tenía que hacer su trabajo.

-Ritsu... ¿por qué trabajas aquí? - Dijo Mio con mucha confusión en su rostro y en su voz, el rostro de Mugi mostraba una expresión muy similar, Ritsu sonrió de manera agridulce, lo cual confundió a las chicas.

-Estaban tan ocupadas peleando "por mi amor"- al decir las últimas tres palabras hizo un movimiento con sus dedos que significaba supuestamente, - que no se percataron, ni les importó realmente, lo que pasaba conmigo, - su rostro se tornó ilegible, - Mi mamá perdió su empleo hace un mes aproximadamente, me dijo que ella había ahorrado toda la vida para poder pagarme la universidad y mi papá está trabajando mucho para que se logre, pero lo exámenes de admisión no me los pueden pagar así que... heme aquí, el empleo mejor pagado que encontré que se acomodara a mis horarios.

¿cómo podía ser que ellas si la amaban tanto no se habían dado cuenta?

- ¿ No van a ordenar nada? lo siento, pero tengo que trabajar - Dijo Ritsu

- Amm, sí! yo quiero un té de limón frío, - Dijo Mugi algo nerviosa.

- Yo igual, ¿a qué horas sales Ritsu? - Preguntó Mio, tomando la mano de Ritsu.

- Salgo en 3 horas del trabajo, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas - Con eso se retiró, las chicas decidieron esperarla, haciendo tarea, y viendo el ambiente en el que trabajaba, hombres y mujeres se le insinuaban y ella tan solo con una sonrisa les decía que pronto les traería su bebidas, comida, etc. Pero esa era la sonrisa más plástica que alguna vez habían visto en Ritsu, realmente se veía triste, y el hecho de no hablar con ella no le ayudó en absoluto.

Pronto las tres horas acabaron y Ritsu salió de trabajar.

- ¿Por qué se esperaron?

- ¿No es obvio? Porque queríamos hablar contigo.- Mio contestó y Mugi tan solo asintió, ahora caminaban en dirección a su vecindario. Ritsu sentía que alguien las seguía, pero creyó que solo eran ideas suyas, debido a lo peligroso que era esa zona de la ciudad.

- Enserio lo sentimos, las dos nos comportamos como unas idiotas, en lugar de tratar de forzarte, debimos dejar que las cosas fluyeran de manera natural y así no estaríamos en esta situación.- Mio prosiguió.

- Ya no hemos peleado, ni lo haremos, solo... solo queremos que nos perdones.- Ambas tomaron cada una una de las manos de Ritsu, Mio tomó la derecha y Mugi la izquierda, se habían detenido, y Ritsu observó con cuidado las acciones de ambas, sus sonrisas amables, realmente las quería y las extrañaba, pero algo se sentía extraño a su alrededor, no eran ellas, era algo más.

Pronto escuchó un carraspeó y al voltear abrió los ojos completamente, tomó con más fuerza las manos de las chicas, y las puso detrás de ellas.

- Hola pequeña, veo que hoy traes compañía, ¿alguna de ellas es tu novia? o ¿aparte de una marimacha también estás en cosas raras como los tríos? enserio me das asco... - Dijo un hombre, de apariencias tétrica y se veía bastante musculoso, ojos negros, y cabellera del mismo color, un ojo morado y un labio roto. - No he olvidado lo que me has hecho... por si no lo notaste las marcas están en mi rostro...

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya te deje en claro que no haré nada contigo, ni quiero nada contigo.- Dijo Ritsu, parándose de manera más imponente y protectora frente a las chicas detrás de ella, que estaban bastante asustadas.

- Yo te ofrecí redención... te ofrecí regresar al lado bueno de la sexualidad... pero parece que mejor tendré que matarte, y parece que hoy me trajiste regalos adicionales... - Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, Ritsu comenzó a correr, mucho más rápido de lo que ese hombre podría, lo sabía, pero tenía que esconderlas, tenía que protegerlas, porque podría estar indignada y sentirse mal por como la habían tratado, pero no dejaría que nadie las lastimara.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un callejón entre dos edificios, vio las escaleras de emergencia y una idea llegó a su mente.

- Chicas, ese hombre nos matará, pero no puedo dejar que nada les pase por mi culpa - Las chicas se asustaron... ¿este sería el fin? - El tardara unos cinco minutos en llegar, así que quiero que lleguen hasta la azotea, es muy alto y sé que podría darte miedo Mio, pero es la única escapatoria. - Volteó hacia Mugi y le dijo - Cuida de Mio, no sé que haría si algo le pasa... - Después volteó con Mio y le dijo - No le hagas las cosas muy difíciles a Mugi, por favor- La mirada suplicante en el rostro de la oji-ámbar, hizo que las otras dos asintieran, Mugi besó a Ritsu en la mejilla y rápidamente fue a la escalera de emergencias.

Mio observó a Ritsu, se armó de coraje, y le dijo - Te amo, Ritsu, por favor... tienes que estar bien, no podré vivir sin ti si algo te pasa.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Ritsu asintió, observó los alrededores tomó un tubo que encontró en el suelo y sonrió tristemente, - Haré lo que pueda, mi reina del peligro.- Mio se sonrojó y fue tras de Mugi.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la azotea, Ritsu comenzó a golpear las escaleras para que se cayeran los primeros escalones y en caso de que algo le pasara, él no sospechara o pensara que por ahí pudieron subir.

"Dios... por favor... ayúdame" dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, justo antes de que escuchara el grito de ese hombre...

- ¿¡Así que darás tu miserable vida por la de ellas!? Cuando mueras las hallaré, ¿Sabes cómo? por tu teléfono, escuché porqué nombres los llamabas... sé qué nombres buscar... - Ritsu se paniqueó, buscó su teléfono y no lo encontró, el hombre frente a ella lo sostenía entre sus manos, las chicas desde el techo lo escuchaban y les aterraba la idea de que él pudiera encontrarlas, pero debían confiar en que Ritsu las salvaría, pero Mugi... recordó algo.

Marcó desde su teléfono a su casa y susurró con una voz quebrada "Papá, un hombre nos quiere matar... yo estoy bien, pero una amiga va a pelear con él para protegerme, por favor, ayuda, te esperaré aquí" murmuró una dirección y describió la situación.

-Vendrán a ayudarnos, en menos de diez minutos...- Susurró Mugi.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu observaba al hombre petrificada, no podía dejar que nada pasara, si él se quedaba con su teléfono, podría encontrar a su Mugi, a su Mio... y ella no podía dejar que eso pasara, tomó con más fuerza el tubo que estaba entre sus manos, y corrió a enfrentar al hombre, solo deseaba que todo saliera muy bien, o si no... esto resultaría en su muerte...

* * *

He aquí la cuarta parte :O Ahora... necesito que... VOTEN! comenten quién quieren que gane, en lo personal tengo a mi favorita... pero como es mi primer multichapter, dejaré que escojan ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :P Saludos! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Chicos, la quinta parte y penúltimo capítulo de la historia! xD

Disfruten... ;)

* * *

Las chicas observaban desde el techo, esto les parecía... catastrófico, habían pasado apenas dos o tres minutos desde que comenzaron a pelear, Ritsu daba todo lo que tenía en contra de ese hombre, sin embargo, el tamaño, la edad y la fuerza, eran notables.

A los cinco minutos, Ritsu cayó.

Las chicas miraban con horror y estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Ritsu yacía en el suelo, nariz y labios sangrando y las lágrimas caían inconscientemente de los hermosos ojos que ahora eran más opacos por el dolor. La castaña no se dejaría vencer, no podría dejar a las chicas indefensas, a pesar del dolor, vio al hombre, que ya se creía vencedor, se reía maniáticamente, Ritsu tomó el tubo y lo golpeó con fuerza en la pierna, el hombre gritó, y sacó un arma, las chicas que observaban todo casi gritan, pero sabían que si hacían algún ruido fuerte, podrían llamar la atención del tipo y eso generaría más problemas a Ritsu.

El hombre, harto de que la joven de 18 años, de menos de la mitad de su edad, lo siguiera golpeando cedió a su último recurso, sacó un arma y le apuntó en la cabeza, el rostro de la oji-ámbar se llenó de miedo, lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, cerró los ojos y pensó "No me importa morir, pero... quiero que ellas estén bien", mientras Mio y Mugi deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que en ese momento llegara el papá de la rubia.

Escucharon un gatillo, y pronto un disparo resonó, las chicas cerraron los ojos con fuerza, no deseaban ver... no querían ver a Ritsu... así, el teléfono de Mugi vibró, ambas se asustaron, ¿tan rápido iría tras de ellas? pero la llamada era de su padre.

- Baja Tsumugi, ya me encargué de ese imbécil... - Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver aliviadas y Mugi no contestó, junto con Mio bajó con velocidad las escaleras, y al llegar al punto en el que Ritsu había derrumbado los escalones, saltaron sin daño alguno, Mugi abrazó a su padre y Mio salió corriendo en dirección a Ritsu, la abrazó con fuerza y Mugi veía todo de lejos, ahí fue cuando se percato... a ella le gustaba Ritsu, sí, pero Mio la amaba, y en la escala de amor de Ritsu ella siempre estaría debajo de Mio, ¿por qué? porque la castaña fue muy clara desde el inico, dijo que estaba enamorada de Mio y que ella comenzaba a gustarle.

La pelinegra le ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie y la rubia se les acercó, le extendió la mano a la pelinegra con una mirada de derrota, y la pelinegra entendió, la rubia se rendía, ella no sabía que decir, pero sabía que no era el momento, negó con la cabeza y señaló a Ritsu.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital...- Dijo Mio tratando de mantener la compostura al ver el rostro golpeado y ligeramente ensangrentado de la oji-ámbar.

-No podemos llevarla,- dijo el padre de Tsumugi- El hombre que las atacó ahora está muerto, por lo que al preguntar porqué está en esas condiciones no podremos responder, por lo que la llevaremos a un lugar que solo los Kotobuki y sus más allegados tienen acceso.- El señor Kotobuki los guió a una limusina y las chicas entraron, confundidas, Ritsu sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero no podía dormir, sabía que corría el peligro de caer en estado de shock por lo que no se rendiría, ya llegó hasta ahí y no caería.

Mientras tanto Mio veía a Mugi y Mugi solo le sonreía tristemente.

-¿Qué fue eso Mugi?

-Fue mi rendición, yo... yo no la amo, Mio, tú sí, me encanta no lo niego, pero no es lo mismo, además de que ella tampoco me ama, a ella solo le atraigo pero jamás se comparará a lo que siente por ti..- La sonrisa de Mugi se veía triste pero convencida, Mio le sonrió.

- Enserio me diste una buena batalla.- Abrazó ligeramente a la rubia antes de voltear con la dueña de sus suspiros, la vio batallando por mantenerse despierta y no pudo evitar el pensar en que aún no le habían dado las gracias. - Ritsu...

La mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe, parece ser que ya se estaba quedando dormida.

- Mande, Mio... - Dijo con un tono de voz que la hacía sonar como si estuviera en estado de ebriedad.

- Muchas gracias, por lo que hiciste ahí, te debo la vida, - La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, su chaleco de la escuela se manchó con la sangre de Ritsu, Mio sonrió y susurró un - Te amo, Ritsu, más de lo que te podrías imaginar...

Ritsu sonrió para si - Mio yo... - antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el padre de Mugi la interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos, por favor ustedes marquen a la casa de esta chica y díganle alguna excusa a sus padres para decir que estará fuera de casa como tres días y sus padres no tengan sospechas.- Las chicas asintieron y el señor Kotobuki la llevó adentro.

-En dos semanas son los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, le diré a su mamá que Ritsu y yo nos quedaremos a estudiar contigo, ¿está bien, Mugi?, es que... no me quiero alejar de ella... - Mio le dijo a Mugi muy rápido, cosa que causó un poco de gracia y asintió, la pelinegra llamó a su casa y a la de Ritsu.

Tras esperar un par de horas, les permitieron pasar a ver a Ritsu, pudieron ver que ojo izquierdo estaba morado, tenía los labios llenos de cortadas de que se habían roto en diferentes partes, un moretón en su mejilla derecha y en el cuello tenía marcas de rasguños, pero a pesar de eso, se veía tan... hermosa y tan pacífica mientras dormía tras semejante paliza.

Mugi, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la pelinegra le sonrió, un pequeño "me retiro" salió de los labios de la ojiazul y la pelinegra solo observó a la joven que yacía dormida frente a ella, sonrió, Ritsu era tan valiente, pero aunque no le dijera a nadie ella también era una chica y quería ser protegida como cualquier otra, y Mio estaba dispuesta a cambiar el disfraz de princesa por el del caballero en armadura brillante y esperaba que Ritsu, pudiera dejar la armadura y tomar la tiara un rato..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos, he aquí el último capítulo de esta historia! enserio me encantó escribirla y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado el leerla, ya tengo nuevas ideas! pero principalmente son one-shots, el punto es que leerán mucho de mi, pero probablemente publiqué también un par de historias inglés, pero bueno... en fin... disfruten!

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Ritsu había ingresado en el hospital personal de los Kotobuki y sus más allegados, Mugi y Mio no se habían separado de su lado y aprovecharon el que (por suerte) había pasado el Jueves, y entonces solo faltarían a clases el Viernes, y Sábado y Domingo no habría problema.

Ritsu se estaba recuperando velozmente gracias a los, en su opinión obsesivos, cuidados de las enfermeras, de Mugi y por supuesto de Mio. Ese día Mugi platicaba amenamente con Ritsu.

-Mugi... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- La voz de Ritsu preguntó, algo avergonzada por lo que plagaba a sus pensamientos. La rubia asintió y tomó la mano de la castaña, que solo se sonrojó y continuó,- Sé que será raro... pero... yo aún siento que me gustas y mucho, no... no puedo dejar de pensar en Mio, pero mi mente también está plagada de pensamientos sobre ti, yo... yo no sé que hacer.

Al oir esto, la baterista no se percató de la presencia de la bajista, que escuchaba todo desde la puerta, muy curiosa de qué es lo que podría pasar. La rubia le sonrió y se acercó bastante a su rostro, la morena apretó los puños con fuerza ante la acción de la rubia y la oji-ámbar no pudo hacer más que ver confundida a la rubia.

-¿Qué sientes al tenerme tan cerca? - El tibio aliento de Mugi golpeó contra los labios de Ritsu.

-Yo... yo no lo sé, no siento nada en específico.- Ritsu dijo confundida, Mio seguía observando la escena, los celos quemando en su interior. La oji-azul sonrió de lado, acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de Ritsu y la besó delicadamente, la morena se sintió traicionada ¿qué no apenas dos días atrás la rubia le había dicho que se rendía? Estuvo a punto de irse, pero vio el rostro sorprendido de Ritsu, ella no le correspondía a la rubia, algo en en su interior en ese momento le dijo "quédate" y así lo hizo.

La rubia se separó de Ritsu, quien aún estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué sentiste mientras te besaba?

- Se sintió... incorrecto... - La rubia asintió como si desde el inicio hubiera sabido la respuesta y Mio suspiró aliviada,- sentí como si estuviera besando a mi hermano, por más raro que suene, jeje- dijo la castaña con un pequeña risita y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Lo sé, extrañamente lo sentí igual, - La rubia mintió, para ella eso había sido la gloria, pero si la castaña no le había contestado positivamente, era porque no sentiría lo mismo. - Espero haberte ayudado a aclarar tu mente, se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en los labios de nuevo, a manera de despedida y se retiró, dejando a una castaña algo confundida detrás.

Al salir, la rubia vio a la pelinegra asomándose, suspiró y le dijo - Entra ahí, Mio-chan y borra los dos besos que yo le di con tus labios.- La mencionada se sonrojó, pero entró decidida. La rubia se alejó, sin mirar atrás, no quería ver a Mio y a Ritsu, no aún, una lágrima rodó inconscientemente por su mejilla y se retiró.

La pelinegra entró, y Ritsu se sonrojó.

-¿Viste todo? - Preguntó nerviosa la castaña, Mio asintió, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y tomó las manos de Ritsu.

-No me importa que ella te haya besado... tú, tú no estás enamorada de ella, lo cual es lo suficiente para mi, yo quiero, yo quiero ser tu principe, tu caballero en armadura brillante, sé que siempre has sido tú la que me protege a mi, pero por un vez déjame la armadura a mi y tú usa la tiara, yo... yo le puedo regalar a Mugi los dos primero besos que tus labios dan, porque aunque ella tenga los primeros yo quiero todos los que siguen, de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, quiero ser la dueña de todos tus besos de ahora en adelante, jamás estar lejos de ti, y todo eso... todo eso es porque te amo, Ritsu, te amo mi monstruo del flequillo.- Para este punto Mio estaba más colorada que un tomate, se mordía el labio nerviosamente evitando la mirada de la castaña.

La castaña estaba bastante sorprendida y... ¿conmovida?, no estaba segura de eso, pero ella siempre estuvo segura de algo, lo que sentía por Mio era algo mucho más allá de amigas, se armó de valor, tomó el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos y la besó. Mio no dudó ni un segundo en cerrar los ojos, poner sus manos en los hombros de la baterista y responderle el beso.

Ritsu inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era al beso de Mugi, con Mugi se había sentido incómodo e incorrecto, no porque la rubia besara mal, si no porque como ella había dicho, se sentía como si besara a su hermano. Pero con Mio... se sentía especial, fuegos artificiales volaban por todos lados a pesar de que tenía los ojos, el sabor que Mio transmitía a su boca era tan especial... tan... adictivo, que lo único que pudo hacer fue profundizar el beso jalándola más hacia ella, se sintió como una eternidad y al mismo tiempo se le hizo muy poco para poder probar cada rincón de la boca de su reina del peligro.

A pesar de que ella jamás hubiera deseado separarse de los labios de su amada, era humana a final de cuentas, y el oxígeno es algo bastante importante en la vida de uno, por lo que tuvo que alejarse de esos carnosos labios, que ahora se veían más rosados, debido al beso que compartieron hace unos minutos.

Su pelinegra permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un momento más, al abrirlos murmuró un pequeño y medianamente silencioso "wow" y comenzó a jugar con los mechones castaños de Ritsu.

-Acepto... solo te digo... que no quiero que uses armadura, los vestidos te hacen ver muy bien.- Dijo la castaña de manera juguetona y frotó su nariz en contra de la nariz de la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó más si era posible.

- No me importa... solo... quédate conmigo por siempre, Ritsu.- La pelinegra abrazó con fuerza a la castaña y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de esta, quien al sentir la respiración de su novia sobre su piel, se tensó.

-Yo.. haré lo que pueda, Amor.- La castaña sonrió y la pelinegra a su par.

- ¿Podrías repetir la última palabra, por favor?- Mio se sonrojó y l castaña le sonrió.

-¿amor? Cuando quieras, primor.- Le guiñó el ojo y la pelinegra le sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

Se sintía como el príncipe que se queda con su princesa, después de una dura batalla en el que su enemigo, fue digno, pero también supo cuando ya no podría ganar y se retiró con su orgullo y dignidad intacta. Sabía que Mugi encontraría a alguien que la amara como se merecía y que ella y Ritsu estarí felices, no sabía si para siempre como en los cuentos, pero mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra, serían felices.


End file.
